Coming Home
by Caffey
Summary: [J/C] Kathryn's quarters are uninhabitable for the time being, so she is faced with the problem of finding a place to stay at. Despite trying several places, she always ends up in Chakotay's, though. Wonder why...


Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager™© is the registered trademark and sole property of Paramount Pictures. This story is non-commercial and for enjoyment only. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: I can barely believe it myself, but I actually wrote something. Don't let the title fool you, though: this is not about Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant. This one is for Adrienne, who was the first one to know about this story and tried to talk me into writing it up in the middle of the night. Thanks to Annie, Anne, and Auntie for proofing!

Rated: PG-13

Coming Home 

by Caffey

Her PADD hit the ready room floor with a loud thud. 

Kathryn immediately jerked up and almost fell off of the couch in the process. A whole string of colorful curses followed as her stiff muscles protested. She really should know better than to fall asleep on that piece of furniture. It was designed for sitting, rather than laying, after all. 

Maybe I should have accepted B'Elanna's offer, Kathryn thought, slowly sitting up. She was careful not to make a bad situation worse. Ha, as if that was a real possibility! Practically every muscle in her body ached. Yes, she really should have taken her Chief Engineer up on her gracious offer. 

Sighing, Kathryn began rubbing her neck, idly wondering if she would ever be able to get rid of these knots. Granted, she could go to sickbay to get a hypospray ... and a lecture on the effects of sleep-deprivation and far too high caffeine levels. Actually, the Doctor might even be desperate enough to consider administering a sedative. No, thank you. She would rather live in agony for the rest of her life than face Voyager's impudent EMH. 

On second thought, did she really prefer Chakotay's stern look over the Doctor's lecture? Kathryn highly doubted it. Her First Officer would disapprove, maybe even argue with her, if he found out she was still staying in her ready room. Being the mother hen that he was, Chakotay had been trying to talk sense into her ever since she had temporarily moved to her ready room. Well, was it her fault that her quarters were uninhabitable for the time being? She had not caused the malfunction, had she? 

Yawning, Kathryn remembered the mess, formerly known as the Captain's quarters. They had been flooded with water, which had ruined the carpets. Yet that was the least of her problems. Despite numerous attempts, engineering had as of yet been unable to find out the cause of the malfunction. 

That had happened almost a week ago. 

Truth be told, Kathryn had not anticipated repairs would take this long when she had moved to her ready room, or else she would have moved in with B'Elanna without hesitation. B'Elanna had offered to accommodate her, after all. 

I'll contact B'Elanna first thing in the morning, Kathryn thought, before her heavy eyelids slid shut, and she drifted off to sleep again. 

*** * ***

Chakotay glanced at the chronometer. 

He really must be into masochism, he figured, when he was in his quarters, doing paperwork at three in the morning. He hated paperwork. He understood that it was a necessity to keep updated, but these reports were a bit exaggerated in their importance and accuracy. Who was interested in the monthly energy output of the replicators on deck twelve, anyway? 

Sighing heavily, Chakotay decided that he had been working long enough for one night. As much as he was determined to relieve his Captain of some of her work, he would be of no use to anyone if he worked himself to death. Besides, he was no longer able to separate one letter from the other. It would be a pointless endeavor to continue working. Putting the PADD aside, Chakotay stood up to head for his bedroom. All he could think about was his warm, cozy bed and sleep. Not that he was going to get much of the latter, but it was a nice thought, and a bit of sleep was better than no sleep at all. So he didn't even bother to change out of his casual clothes but crash-landed on his bed as he was. 

Despite his tiredness, sleep wouldn't come to Chakotay, though. Something kept nagging at his mind, just below the surface of consciousness. Something he had forgotten to take care of, he was sure of that. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was. Still, he sensed that it was important. And it had to do with sleep... 

Damn, he thought as he bolted upright in his bed, realization finally hitting home. "Computer, location of Captain Janeway?" he queried. Not that Chakotay didn't already know the answer to that question, but he wanted to receive confirmation of his assumption. 

"Captain Janeway is on deck one, ready room." 

"Thought so," Chakotay muttered and reluctantly crawled out of his bed. That woman would be the death of him, and he knew it. She really had a unique talent to test his patience. Why did she have to be so damned stubborn? Well, he was about to beat her at that. Once he was done with her, she would think twice before she stayed up late in her ready room again. 

Rubbing a hand over his sleepy eyes, Chakotay left his quarters. He now was glad that he never changed out of his clothes. He doubted that he would have had the energy to get dressed. Once again, while stepping into the turbolift, he wondered why the heck she had to put him through this on a regular basis. But to be honest, he had no clue. She could get a kick out of it for all he knew. "Deck one," he ordered absent-mindedly when the doors slid shut. Well, whatever the reason for her behavior, he would find out. 

Because it was Gamma shift on the Bridge, Chakotay naturally was greeted by Harry Kim. The young Ensign, now looking perplexed at Voyager's First Officer, seemed to have developed a liking for the big chair ever since their first encounter with Captain Braxton. Not that Chakotay was surprised by it. Due to Voyager's location, Harry's career was practically at a standstill. Had they been in the Alpha Quadrant, Harry would have been Lieutenant Junior Grade by now. 

"Is something wrong, Commander?" Harry asked. 

"Nothing, Ensign," Chakotay replied. "I'm merely here to collect the Captain." 

Recognition dawned on Harry's face. "She is doing it again, isn't she?" 

Chakotay nodded, slightly amused by Harry's resigned voice. The Ensign had given up questioning Captain Janeway's behavior a long time ago. He had come to simply accept it. 

"Good luck," Harry offered when Chakotay headed straight for the ready room, stalking the lioness in her den. 

"Thanks," Chakotay called over his shoulder. He would certainly need it. Pressing the door chime, he prepared himself for the inevitable butting of heads. She wouldn't take well to being dragged out of her sanctuary, and he knew it. To his surprise, she didn't respond. At least, she's not working anymore, he thought, keying in his override code. He figured he would have to wake her, but what the heck, he wouldn't let her spend another night in her ready room. 

The sight that greeted Chakotay made him stop in his tracks. There, curled up on the couch, lay Kathryn Janeway. Her right arm was dangling off her makeshift bed, and when his eyes followed downward, they caught sight of the PADD she must have dropped upon falling asleep. The other arm was comfortably resting on the furniture's surface, close to her head. A strand of auburn hair was partially hiding her face from his view. 

Chakotay hated to wake her up, especially because she was looking so peaceful in her sleep. Then again, standard Starfleet couches weren't built for comfort. If he let her continue sleeping on it, she would be stiff in the morning. Just like she had been yesterday. And the day before. No, it was his obligation to look after her, and if that meant that he would pay for it later, it was fine with him. 

Walking up to her, Chakotay was careful not to make any noise, so as not to startle her. He knelt down, carefully lifting the hair off her face and leaning in closer to whisper in her ear. The only response he got was an annoyed groan, though. His second attempt didn't go better, either. In fact, it went worse, for she slapped his hand away in addition to groaning again. Oh well, he would have to use more drastic measures, then. Those would certainly have consequences, but he was beyond caring by now. All he wanted was to get the hell out of her ready room and to sleep. 

Before he could change his mind, Chakotay scooped his Captain's small form up in his arms. She kept right on sleeping. That was good. Chakotay didn't feel up to a heated argument. Sighing relieved, he ordered a site-to-site transport to his quarters. As they rematerialized, he carried Kathryn to his bed, and carefully placed her on it. He then took off her boots, and pulled the covers up over her body. He watched her a moment longer, but fatigue almost caused him to drop dead. So Chakotay grabbed an extra blanket and headed back into his living area. Lying down on his couch, Chakotay's last thought was of the next morning. When Kathryn woke up, she would either thank him ... or kill him. 

*** * ***

One glance at her First Officer, who was sitting at their usual table in the mess hall, and any trace of mild annoyance Kathryn had been feeling evaporated. He looked like she had been feeling these past few days, as if he was going to drop dead any time soon. Well, as if his face would hit his dish, anyway. 

Chakotay was looking the picture of misery. His hair was a bit disheveled, and the dark circles under his eyes spoke volumes. Kathryn immediately felt guilty, because she had had the best good night's sleep in ages, thanks to him. Granted, her first thought upon awaking in his bed had involved spacing Chakotay, but she had been touched by his gesture nevertheless. Especially when she had found the note he had left on the pillow next to her. He had told her to go ahead and use his replicator rations to get a fresh uniform and coffee. 

Looking at him now, Kathryn figured he could do with some coffee, too. Heading for Neelix, she picked up the two cups the Morale Officer had wisely had put on the counter, then joined her First Officer. "This ought to help you somewhat, Chakotay," she softly said, placing one cup in front of him. 

"What's this?" he muttered under his breath, not looking up from his dish. "My last pleasure in this world, before you send me to the next?" 

Kathryn grinned. "Don't be ridiculous. I'd save the coffee for myself if I wanted to kill you. No need to waste basic food." 

"I think I feel insulted." 

One look in his sleepy face and Kathryn's original reply died on her tongue. "Come on, drink a bit," she coaxed him instead. "It'll keep you from falling off your chair." 

Chakotay didn't need to be told twice. He swallowed the coffee in two gulps. Putting down his empty cup, his face became distorted and he winced. "This stuff is awful," he said passionately. "Let me spell it out for you: A-W-F-U-L. I couldn't drink more than one cup even if my life depended on it. How do you manage?" 

"Practice," she quipped. "To quote myself, 'Coffee. The finest organic suspension ever devised. It's gotten me through the worst of the last years.'" 

"It's gotten you through the worst of the last _three_ years," he corrected, grinning. "The first rule of quoting: See that you do it right." 

Shrugging, Kathryn sipped her coffee. "It's out-of-date." 

"And no longer applicable." Chakotay cast a stern look at her. "Coffee apparently wasn't the key to success this time. May I remind you that I found you sound asleep in your ready room? And you simply refused to let me wake you up, so I had to resort to more drastic measures." 

She raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. "Which were?" 

"Picking you up and carrying you to my bed." 

Kathryn choked on her coffee. "Excuse me?" she replied, coughing. "Am I to understand that you carried me across the ship with half the crew looking on?" When he merely grinned at her, she dropped her head into her hands. "Please, please tell me you didn't." 

She looked so very embarrassed at the notion that he decided to put her out of her misery. "I didn't. Seeing that you're a child of the 24th century, I ordered a site-to-site transport." 

Kathryn took a peek at him through her fingers. "No kidding?" 

"No kidding," he confirmed. "Though if I ever again catch you there at three in the morning, I can't guarantee anything. Whether you admit it or not, even the great Captain Janeway needs a good night's sleep every now and then. And those standard Starfleet couches just won't do the trick." 

Straightening up, Kathryn cast a glance at him that he couldn't quite interpret. "You're a real mother hen, you know that? Good for you that I've already come to that conclusion, or else I'd have spaced you for that comment. In fact, I have an appointment with B'Elanna in five minutes, so I'd better be leaving now. I just hope her offer still stands." 

Chakotay watched her standing up. "If it doesn't, you can always stay at my place. Just don't forget to bring your toothbrush," he added with one of his infamous dimpled smiles. 

"That's good to know," Kathryn replied softly, touching his shoulder. "Thanks, Chakotay. For everything." 

"You're most welcome." 

*** * ***

Kathryn stood outside B'Elanna's quarters, facing the closed doors. 

Her Chief Engineer had agreed to accommodate her without further ado. Now Kathryn was a little indecisive, though. Should she really stay at B'Elanna's place for the time being? Her Chief Engineer was a married woman now, after all. And Kathryn didn't take well to posing an inconvenience. Perhaps she should just go back to her ready room? 

"Torres to Janeway." Well, too late. 

Kathryn tapped her comm badge. "Go ahead, Lieutenant." 

"With all due respect, could you just quit standing outside and come in? You're making me nervous." 

Kathryn couldn't help laughing at the younger woman's bluntness. "You've convinced me, B'Elanna." 

The doors slid open scant seconds later, revealing a mischievous looking Half-Klingon. "I knew that would work," B'Elanna said. "Come on in and make yourself at home. You'll even get a little privacy here, as I have a date with Helmboy." 

Smiling, Kathryn entered the much smaller quarters. Had she ever lived in such a little place? Probably, but these past years in the Captain's quarters had spoilt her. Oh well, she was not complaining, anyway, merely noting the difference. "I could do with some privacy, thanks. Still, I'd prefer my own four walls to indulge in it. Any idea on when I can move back?" 

B'Elanna gestured towards the couch while she went to get two cups of coffee. "Not really," she eventually replied, handing one cup over to Kathryn. "It's hard to tell, because we can't quite figure out where all the water is coming from. Until we do, you'll have to stay with me, I'm afraid." 

Kathryn was not thrilled overmuch by the prospect. As much as she appreciated B'Elanna's help, she felt like an intruder. This whole mess could not have happened at a more inconvenient time. Voyager's first married couple did not have that much time for each other as it was, and now Kathryn took up even more of it. 

"Judging by your expression, you're going to flee this room," B'Elanna commented dryly, interrupting Kathryn's thoughts. 

Kathryn snorted. "I'll have you know that I do _not_ flee any room. I gracefully depart." Both women chuckled at that. "Seriously, B'Elanna, you really okay with this? Because if you and Tom rather had some time for yourselves, I'd understand and move in someplace else." 

"Like your ready room?" B'Elanna quipped, shaking her head in disapproval. "Chakotay would have my head for it. No, you're going to stay right here, period. I love my life, thank you. Besides, and I'm only saying this one more time, you're welcome here. I'm okay with this. Tom's okay with this. The only one having a problem is you, Captain." 

Sighing in resignation, Kathryn nodded. "Fine, fine. I give in. But can you blame me for being considerate?" 

"Without second thought," B'Elanna said, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She then got up to recycle her empty cup. "I'm running late for my date. Anything I can do for you before I go?" 

Kathryn shook her head. "I'll be fine, thank you. Now go before Tom feels unappreciated." 

Once B'Elanna was gone, Kathryn recycled her own cup and went to the bedroom. She decided to turn in early for once, because her Chief Engineer would probably be away for some time. 

*** * ***

Kathryn really, really wanted her quarters back. 

Hearing about other people's love lives was bad enough, especially when you had none. But actually _hearing_ other people's love lives was much, much worse. 

Pulling a pillow over her head, Kathryn tried hard to ignore the noises coming from B'Elanna's living area, but it was a useless endeavor. I'll order an engineer team to soundproof these quarters first thing in the morning, Kathryn thought, groaning in frustration as yet another low moan reached her ears. Until that time she would have to cope, somehow. Except, that was easier said than done. The couple in the other room seemed oblivious to their audience, getting louder by the minute. Kathryn felt the urge to scream out loud. Why they could not have gone to Tom's place was totally beyond her. 

Seeing that the pillow did not do the trick, Kathryn figured she would have to resort to more drastic measures, then. Concentrating on her steady heartbeat, she imagined cups of coffee in her mind and started counting them. One cup for each heartbeat. The thing was, Kathryn's body was slowly responding to hearing the other couple's lovemaking rather than her effort to put herself to sleep. Hence, her heartbeat sped up and before long, the cups were whistling by too fast for her to keep counting them. That's it, she thought resigned. I'll go nuts if I stay any longer. 

Sitting up in bed, she cast a glance at the chronometer. It was five past midnight. Would Chakotay be still up? Kathryn certainly hoped so, for she needed a place to stay at, yet again, and there was no way she would spend another night in her ready room if she could help it. Besides, Chakotay had said she could come back. She would even bring her toothbrush this time. 

Kathryn grinned to herself. "Computer, location of Commander Chakotay?" 

"Commander Chakotay is on the bridge." 

Yep, he was definitely still up. Getting out of bed, Kathryn grabbed a data PADD, leaving a message for B'Elanna. She then packed all necessary things within her reach, before she ordered a site-to-site transport to her First Officer's quarters. 

A child of the 24th century indeed. 

*** * ***

Chakotay did not even bother to turn on the lights when he entered his quarters. It had been yet another busy day, and he was not going to catch much sleep. Again. That made two times in as many days. Stumbling across his quarters, Chakotay swore that one of these days he would find out why he seemed to be working longer and longer each day while sleeping less and less. Not that he was going to contemplate that right now. A quick shower and his bed were all that mattered to him at two in the morning. 

Chakotay crossed his bedroom as quickly as possible in the dark. Only when he entered his bathroom did he bother to finally turn on the lights to take a shower. All of ten minutes later, he emerged again, clad only in his boxer shorts, and headed straight for his bed. Closing his eyes, Chakotay snuggled down in bliss. Finally. "I hope you don't mind my using my bed, Kathryn," he said in a tired voice. "Because now that I'm laying here, I'm not going to crawl out again until next morning." 

"How did you know I'm here?" Kathryn asked puzzled and more than a little curious. He could not possibly have seen her in the barely illuminated quarters, nor had they touched as he had climbed in his bed. 

Chakotay snorted. "I won't dignify that with an answer." 

Facing him, although that seemed a pointless action in the dark, she stared him down. Not that that had any effect on him. "Humor me." 

He sighed heavily. "Very well. One, I made my bed this morning. Two, your scent betrayed you." 

"Chakotay?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Do you mind?" 

"I don't think so," he replied, yawning. "Then again, I'm not very conscious right about now. Ask me again later." 

"Chakotay?" 

Reluctantly opening his eyes, he idly wondered how many cups of coffee she had had. "Yes?" 

"Can I move closer? I'm cold." 

"Feel free." Of course, he was about to regret that, and he knew it. Her small body felt much too real, her skin much too hot against his, and he suddenly had a hell of a hard time staying calm. But when she draped her leg over his thigh, it was all he could do to keep from groaning out loud. His body was responding to her proximity. How was he supposed to cope, let along find any sleep? 

Who needed sleep, anyway? 

Kathryn felt him tense up. "You okay, Chakotay?" 

"Absolutely not," he replied through clenched teeth. 

Smiling to herself, she leaned in closer to seductively whisper in his ear, "Let me help." 

It dawned on Chakotay, then, that Kathryn had planned this. She simply must have. Why else would she take the first step? And take the first step she did. Involuntarily closing his eyes again, he reveled in the sensation of her soft lips on his. It was the most intense feeling he had ever had, even better than in his dreams. Not that was able to compare it at that moment, as he was far too captivated. His heart was rapidly thudding against his ribcage, threatening to burst through. The tiredness had long ago left him to be replaced by excitement. 

Kathryn smiled against his lips when a groan escaped him. "Feeling better yet?" 

"A little," he replied, before his lips sought out hers once again, caressing and teasing, a promise of more to come before the night would end... 

*** * ***

"Kathryn?" Chakotay watched the small form that was draped all over his chest. She could still be asleep for all he knew, since she did not move one inch. 

"Hmm?" 

"Sorry to be a spoilsport, but we've got to get up." Chakotay lifted her hair off her face, so he could look into her eyes. "Duty calls." 

Raising her head, she death-glared him. "You can go right ahead and get ready. I'll stay in my bed. Captain's prerogative." 

"My bed, you mean." 

"It's my ship, so technically it's my bed." Kathryn let her head drop back onto his chest. "Don't argue with me, Chakotay. You know that you can't win." 

He laughed. "Fine, have it your way. But you'll have to move off my chest." 

"On second thought, you can stay with me." 

Rolling them over, Chakotay reversed their positions. His elbows were supporting most of his weight as he leaned down to steal a kiss from her lips. "Love to," he said a little breathless. "But I can't. Paperwork isn't in the habit of doing itself." Kathryn looked so disappointed then that he almost changed his mind. Hell, if he did not know better he would even claim that she was pouting. No, it was impossible. Starfleet Captains did not pout. Then again, they did not make passionate love with their First Officers, either... 

"Let's make a deal," he offered. "I'll go and catch up on reports while you can go back to sleep. I'll be back for lunch at the latest." Kathryn did not appear too thrilled. "Either that, or you've got to get up yourself." 

"I'll pass, thanks," Kathryn said, wrinkling her nose. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen her do. "It's a deal, Chakotay. Though you'd better hurry up. I'm already getting cold here." She then winked at him, which nearly was his undoing. 

Chakotay would be done in record time, and he knew it. Placing a quick kiss on her nose, he rolled off her and got up. 

Digging her fingers into the covers, it was all Kathryn could do to keep from yanking him back and kissing him senseless. That man was pure sex appeal. How she had ever coped without Chakotay in her life was completely beyond her. "Make it brief," she called after him as he disappeared in the bathroom. 

"You can bet on it!" 

*** * ***

Chakotay was almost through the pile of PADDs on Kathryn's desk as the door chime interrupted him. "Come," he called, and a smiling Half-Klingon entered. "I hope you didn't bring any reports with you, B'Elanna. Technically, I'm not even here anymore." 

"Far be it from me to keep you occupied," B'Elanna said, holding up her hands. "Especially not when I'm supposed to deliver a message from a certain impatient Captain." 

That naturally caught his attention. "I'm all ears." 

"I believe her exact words were, 'Tell Chakotay I'll drag him out of there if he's not down here in fifteen minutes.'" She chuckled. "I'd hurry up if I were you." 

"And she said that how long ago?" he asked. 

"Eleven minutes," B'Elanna replied, grinning. Then she left. 

Chakotay was in trouble, and he knew it. How was he supposed to make it back to his quarters in four minutes? Putting his feet up on Kathryn's desk, he tapped his comm bagde. "Chakotay to Janeway." 

"You'd better not try any excuse on me, Mister," Kathryn replied a few seconds later. "I've been waiting long enough. And take your feet off my desk." 

Perplexed, Chakotay did as he was told. "How do you figure?" 

"I took a wild guess." The grin was evident in her voice. "Now, are you going to come back, or shall I move back to my quarters?" 

"That's not really an option, you know. Unless you like your quarters cold and wet." 

"B'Elanna found a way to fix it. That's why she was here earlier." 

"You mean you can move back?" Chakotay's face fell. 

"Yeah. But the good news is, I won't just yet." 

"Stay tuned," he replied, grinning again. "I'll be right there." 

And against all odds, Chakotay actually made it back to his quarters in the time he had left. The End 

[Feedback] [Story Archive] [Guestbook]

Story copyrighted © 2000 by Jana "Caffey" Prillwitz


End file.
